Izuya Timiuki
Izuya is a Villain/Vigilante known as "Wildcard". Backstory Izuya was a weak young boy born into a family full of crazy and sick freaks. He was always quiet and tried to not get involved with his family. One day he broke something important to his father and his father became furious. So Izuya ran as fast as he could away from his family. Day later Izuya was picked up by a nice family who took care of him. Thinking that he was safe from his families insanity he relaxed for the first time in years. Later that day Izuya saw on the news that his family was arrested due to a bit of information leaking to the heroes and police. He then learned that knowledge is power and began collecting as much as possible. He started to observe people and got very valuable information that could take down several businesses. One day he was approached by a sad man who knew that he gathered information and asked if his wife was cheating on him. Izuya didn't know and the man asked his to find out in exchange the old man would pay him 1,000,000 yen. Izuya gladly did the job and gained a reputation as an informant. He later started to think that people were like chess pieces and he was the mastermind. He finally got a taste of his family's insanity and loved the rush. Later in life his adopted parents had twins who he cared about deeply (to his dismay) and he stopped doing his informant job for a while. A few years later a huge upbringing of villains spiked his interest and he went back to work. He sold info to the villains to help them out and them sold that info to the heroes so that they would stop them and so on. Many heroes have tried to catch and arrest his but he always got away no matter what. His unpredictability gained him the Villain name "Wildcard". Most heroes and villains who went up against him never landed a hit on him but were always covered in wounds. But one day he was caught by a villain that goes by Plazmis and he forced Izuya to join his organization or else he'll do something to his sisters. He joined for a few months while still doing his informant job but when he found out about Plazmis' attack on Kintaru High (which is where his sisters go) he revolted and fought Plazmis. Izuya used all of his quirk to its fullest and lost 8 years of life in doing so. Plazmis didn't land a hit on Izuya the whole fight and was at the brink of death but when Plazmis fired his strongest attack at his sisters Izuya pushed them out of the way and stood in front of the attack which burned a giant hold through his torso. Heroes later came on the scene and arrested Plazmis but to everyone's dismay Izuya (who everyone thought was dead) was still alive. The heroes rushed him to the hospital as fast as they could and was in a coma for 3 months. His sisters kept visiting him every other day in the week but one day his bed was empty and he was no where to be seen. To this day his sisters Kuirai and Mariai still worry for him while he watches them grow from where ever he is. Appearance Izuya wears a black shirt and brown coat with light brown fur. He has black hair and black eyes. He is very thin to the point of looking fragile. Personality Izuya is a persuasive and cocky individual. He always thinks he has the upper hand of anyone he faces. He lacks empathy due to the fact his birth father tried to kill him. He also thinks human are just toys he can play with, but after he was manipulated by Plazmis he realized that the people who he called toys could fight back against smarter individuals and started thinking people were more like chess piece how you need to move them a right way to be successful. After his fight with Plazmis he became a lot kinder toward people who try there hardest at something and he now understands the value of life. Abilities Agility: Izuya can outrun most people without help of his quirk. He can run at 16 MPH without his quirk and 32 MPH with it. Intelligence: Izuya can manipulate even the smartest of heroes and villains by just talking regularly. Information Collector: Since his job is being an informant he has the be good at gathering info and he is. Izuya can get info on anyone within a short amount of time. Stealth: Izuya can walk by and follow anyone without them noticing. Insane Accuracy: Izuya can hit a fly from 25 meters away with one of his throwing scalpels. Quirk Reflex Acceleration allows the user to increase the speed of their reflexes and reaction time. Izuya uses his own energy to activate this quirk. Quirk Effects * Reflex Acceleration: Increases the users reflexes to a maximum of 0.1 seconds. This also increases the speed of the user. * Overdrive: After using all the energy the user has, the user can steal energy they have stored for the future. This will increase the users reflex time to 0.01 seconds, but will steal the life force of the user. 1 year for every minute active. Equipment * Jacket: Has pockets. * Throwing Scalpels: Izuya has many scalpels that he throws in his jacket. Sharp enough to cut through metal. * Switch Blade: Izuya has a switch blade in the sleeve of his jacket. * Combat Knife: Izuya has a combat knife in the other sleeve of his jacket. * Short Sword: Strapped to his back under his jacket he has a Short Sword. Stats Trivia * He is an S-rank Villain Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Information Broker Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters